


и я чувствую жизнь (впервые)

by helenbeauty01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: История, в которой Виктор помогает Юри с фигурным катанием, а Юри - разобраться Виктору в себе. Другими словами жизнеописание Виктора.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета-ридер: Feel-It-All (https://ficbook.net/authors/1660484)
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено: https://pp.vk.me/c604629/v604629228/1a0f8/-BEhrayZB2g.jpg
> 
> У автора есть несколько хэдканонов, которые он использует в этом фанфике:  
> \- Виктор старший наставник для Юрия;  
> \- Когда он выпьет, то начинает говорить с русским акцентом;  
> \- (А Юри не готов к такому, да и к России в целом);  
> \- Виктор ЛЮБИТ такояки.
> 
> У автора есть tumblr: iloveyoulikekatsudon.tumblr.com
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, не поленитесь - перейдите по ссылке и поставьте автору kudos:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8368888
> 
> И да, есть несколько грубых (не матерных) слов, но их настолько мало, что я не считаю нужным ставить предупреждение.

Ото льда исходит холод, и изо рта вместе с дыханием вырываются белые облачка пара, но Виктору тепло и радостно, когда он, цепляясь за мамину руку, позволяет вывести себя на середину катка. Из-за волнения он вдруг теряет равновесие и поскальзывается, но мама крепко держит за руку, не давая упасть.

— Не отпускай, — просит Виктор, когда они всё дальше и дальше отъезжают от уютного бортика. Если он упадет, то не за что будет ухватиться, чтобы встать. — Не отпускай, мама.

— Не буду, Виктор, — ободряюще улыбается она и сжимает маленькую ладошку. И страх проходит. — Зачем мне отпускать мое солнышко? 

Они катаются по кругу — ладно, его мама катается; она красиво, легко и грациозно скользит по льду, и Виктор, покрепче сжимая ее руку, округляет глаза от восторга и благоговения. Длинные серебристые волосы обрамляют мамино лицо, как тонкий занавес. И в свете, отражающемся от льда, она выглядит словно ангел.

— Удивительно, мама, — выдыхает Виктор, и мама улыбается. — Это просто потрясающе.

— Если сейчас я отпущу тебя, ты сможешь удержаться на ногах без моей поддержки?

Ее вежливый вопрос возвращает сына к реальности, и тот нервно кусает губы, вспоминая, как совсем недавно чуть не шлепнулся на лед.

— Я могу упасть, — говорит он наконец и еще сильнее сжимает мамину ладонь.

— Попробуй, — с улыбкой произносит она. — Для меня, Виктор?

— Ладно, — мальчик неуверенно кивает, и мамино лицо светлеет, после чего она принимается ждать, пока сын сам не отпустит её руку. 

Виктор нервно прикусывает губу и медленно ведет ногой по льду, потом другой. Одну за другой. Одну за другой. Лезвие конька издает скрежет, и мальчик опасно шатается. Мама оказывается подле него мгновенно и сын, получив точку опоры, облегченно качает головой.

Скользя по льду, он пробует снова и снова — до тех пор, пока, спотыкаясь всё меньше и меньше, в точности не повторяет мамины движения. Мало-помалу Виктор приобретает уверенность. Ноги двигаются всё быстрее, он отъезжает всё дальше и дальше, в то время как холодный воздух остужает разгоряченное лицо.

— Мама! — хихикает Виктор, и голубые глаза расширяются от восторга, пока коньки плавно скользят по льду. — Я на коньках! Смотри, мама, я катаюсь!

— У тебя прекрасно получается, Виктор! — нежно и мелодично смеется мама, и сын поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. В карих глазах отражается гордость за него, и мальчик находит в себе силы, чтобы попробовать несложное вращение, кружась на одной стопе. Всё вокруг расплывается, голова сразу начинает кружиться, но Виктор только улыбается и прикрывает глаза, останавливаясь.

— Блестяще, солнышко! — хвалит его мама, и её глаза блестят от счастья. — Просто гениально!

Лед всё еще холодный, но это не важно — Виктору тепло внутри, когда он скользит и вращается на льду под аплодисменты своей матери.

***

В кружке фигурного катания Виктор усиленно занимается целый месяц и выигрывает небольшие соревнования, проведенные тренером. Маленькие пальцы крепко стискивают медаль, которую ему вешают на шею. Её вес приятно тяготит, и Виктор чувствует, что он самый счастливый человек в мире.

— Ты видела, мама? — интересуется он позже, в машине, возбужденно подпрыгивая на сидении. — Ты видела, как я катаюсь?

Мама смотрит на него через зеркало заднего вида и ухмыляется.

— Конечно! Твой фанат номер один всегда будет наблюдать за твоими успехами. Сынок, я так горжусь тобой!

Виктор широко улыбается от переполняющей его нежности.

— Я выиграю все медали, — с гордостью заявляет он, и мама хихикает с водительского сидения. — Все-все, вот увидишь.

— Для меня? — в притворном удивлении вздыхает она, но ее глаза блестят от слез. — Все для меня, солнышко? Это так мило.

Позже, когда они возвращаются домой, Виктор снимает медаль и надевает её маме на шею. Её волосы занавешивают их обоих, когда она, наклонившись, целует его в лоб.

— Мое маленькое солнышко, — нежно бормочет мама, гладя его по волосам. — Мое солнышко.

Виктор улыбается так широко, как только может. И не важно, что у него есть только один фанат — его мама самый важный и незаменимый фанат в его жизни.

***

В десять Виктор участвует в своих первых международных соревнованиях по фигурному катанию и выигрывает серебро.

В двенадцать у него две серебряные, три золотые медали и кубок, который мама ставит на полку в гостиной.

В тринадцать мама игриво шутит, что в их гостиной больше нет места для его наград. Виктор отрицательно качает головой и надевает ей на шею очередную медаль.

— Я так горжусь тобой, солнышко, — каждый раз повторяет мама, и каждый раз Виктор буквально воспаряет в облака. Он думает, что никогда не устанет это слышать.

Мама присутствует на каждых соревнованиях, и когда весь мир рукоплещет Виктору, он не слышит их — он слышит только, как хлопает ему мама и как приятно скользят по льду лезвия коньков.

В пятнадцать он получает третью подряд золотую медаль в Гран При среди юниоров. В мире фигурного катания его называют гением, Яков шепчет на ухо, что готовит его дебют в старшей возрастной группе. Виктор игнорирует его и поворачивается туда, где в толпе стоит мама и хлопает громче всех, шире всех улыбается.

Однажды, когда Виктор возвращается домой, чтобы отпраздновать победу, мама дарит ему щенка пуделя, и в первый раз в жизни Виктор в восторге от чего-то, кроме фигурного катания.

Теперь она всё время о нем беспокоится: «Виктор, на тебя вешается так много хороших девочек.» — «Да, мама, но…» — «И мальчиков тоже.» — «Мама!» — но он помнит о своем обещании выиграть для нее все-все медали.

— Ох, солнышко, — тяжело вздыхает она, но в её голосе проскальзывает нежность. — Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но надо же думать и о себе тоже.

— Да, мама, — говорит он и наклоняется — теперь он выше неё на голову, — целуя в щеку. — Ты для меня важнее.

В шестнадцать Виктор находится на пике своей спортивной карьеры, и весь мир знает его имя. Репортеры щелкают затворами камер прямо перед его лицом, и вспышки раз от разу ослепляют фигуриста. Он всегда должен выглядеть потрясающе и улыбаться, отвечая на вопросы, не имеющие никакого отношения к фигурному катанию. Каждый хочет знать всё о Викторе Никифорове, хочет сфотографироваться с ним, получить автограф или пожать руку. Яков говорит ему терпеть. Мама говорит — быть собой.

Она погибает в автокатастрофе, когда ее сыну исполняется семнадцать.

***

Они твердят, что это был несчастный случай. Дорога оказалась скользкой из-за гололеда, шел сильный снег, так что видимость составляла около нуля процентов. Водитель грузовика сделал все возможное, чтобы избежать столкновения с другими автомобилями — столкновение с его мамой, видимо, было меньшим злом.

Они говорят, что он счастливчик, потому что не поехал вместе с ней.

В горле зарождается крик, но Виктор тяжело сглатывает, загоняя его обратно. Журналисты щелкают затворами камер, протягивают микрофоны, пытаясь получить от него ответы, но, слава Богу, Яков рядом. Он кладет руку фигуристу на плечо, за что тот очень благодарен — Виктор боится, что, лишившись поддержки, обязательно упадет.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?..

— Мальчик скорбит, — рявкает Яков на репортера. Нижняя губа Виктора начинает дрожать, кожа вокруг глаз покраснела и припухла. Он истощенно опускает голову — пусть тренер всё скажет вместо него.

— Семья Никифоровых в трауре. — Краем сознания фигурист понимает, что Яков ведет его к выходу. Дверь отворяется, и холодный ветер обжигает щеки Виктора, как жестокая пощечина. Мамы больше нет, и некому обнять его, чтобы вновь стало тепло.

— Ваше сочувствие и поддержка очень ценны, но сейчас мой подопечный хочет, чтобы вы не вторгались в его частную жизнь. Доброго дня.

***

Они хоронят его мать утром в воскресенье.

_«Если сейчас я отпущу тебя, ты сможешь удержаться на ногах без моей поддержки?»_

_«Я могу упасть.»_

_«Попробуй. Для меня, Виктор?»_

Стоя и глядя вперед, в пустоту, слушая священника, отпевающего его маму, Виктор не знает, почему вспоминает его первый день на катке и этот их разговор. Но он отчетливо помнит тепло её ладони и твердость, с которой она держала его за руку, не давая упасть.

_«Зачем мне отпускать мое солнышко?»_

Виктор вспоминает, в каком ужасе он был, думая, что упадет и больше не сможет подняться обратно на ноги.

— Не уходи, — тихо шепчет он, и слезы начинают наворачивающиеся на усталые голубые глаза. Виктор опускает голову, и длинные серебристые волосы спадают на его лицо, как занавес, скрывая ото всех. И он по-прежнему чувствует, как мягкие губы мамы прижимаются к его лбу. — Не отпускай меня, мама.

***

После похорон он обрезает волосы.

***

В день соревнований, проходящих через пять месяцев после смерти мамы, Яков суетится над ним безо всякой необходимости.

— Ты хорошо размялся, Виктор? — Его обычно угрюмому тренеру некомфортно от таких явных проявлений заботы, но Виктор знает, что он беспокоится на самом деле. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Новые коньки не трут?..

— Я буду в порядке, Яков, — отрезает Виктор и дарит тренеру короткую улыбку. Он точно так же улыбается журналистам, когда те суют ему микрофоны прямо в лицо. Та самая улыбка, которой пришлось научиться, когда мама внезапно оставила его, а они лезли в его жизнь, пытаясь узнать, что же он в этот момент чувствовал. Это — единственная улыбка, которая у него получается. — Ты очень хорошо тренировал меня все эти месяцы, так что я готов.

И Виктор продолжает говорить правду, частично.

Он все такой же легкий и безупречный на льду, поэтому без труда покоряет публику, выполняя четверной флип с присущим ему изяществом. Тройной тулуп тоже превосходен, как и приземление после четверного лутца. Толпа сходит с ума от восторга, выкрикивая его имя.

Виктор чувствует себя превосходно.

Однако лед вокруг него дышит холодом, и прежнего тепла больше нет.

Виктор закрывает кристально-голубые глаза и слышит рев аудитории и приятный шорох, с которым коньки скользят по льду. Сконцентрироваться довольно сложно, но он улавливает знакомый звук. Призрак голоса — «Я так горжусь тобой, солнышко!» — эхом отдается в голове.

Весь мир смотрит, как Виктор танцует не под музыку, а под аплодисменты своей матери, и как быстро он двигается по льду, чтобы никто не видел, что Виктор плачет.

Он снова берет золото.

***

— Ой, Виктор.

Виктор мельком смотрит на вызов и улыбается угрюмому мальчишке, стоящему перед ним. Юрий Плисецкий, двенадцатилетний юниор-фигурист, привязался к нему с тех пор, как Виктор прокомментировал одно его выступление.

— Юрий, — ласково здоровается он. — Ты был великолепен сегодня.

Виктор рад, что похвала заставляет хмурый взгляд мальчика хоть немного смягчиться. Он единственный ребенок в семье, поэтому не знает, как это — когда у тебя есть брат или сестра. Но если бы у него был младший брат, он, наверное, чувствовал бы что-то похожее на то, что чувствует сейчас к Юрию. Виктор хлопает рукой по месту рядом с собой и спрашивает:

— Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Ну, я надеялся бы получить более полезный отзыв. — Юрий подпрыгивает и усаживается на край бортика рядом с Виктором, устремляя на него взгляд. — Яков велел мне доработать дорожки шагов, но ни слова не сказал о прыжках.

— Да, дорожки шагов и правда нужно потренировать.

Юрий награждает его глухим ворчанием, показывая, что замечание он признает, но делать ничего не планирует.

Виктор качает головой и улыбается. Упрямый мальчишка.

— У тебя очень чистый лутц. — При этих его словах глаза Юрия зажигаются интересом. И Виктор продолжает: — Но приземление после четверного сальхова хромает. Попробуй по-другому переносить вес на ногу.

Юрий решительно кивает, и Виктор ждет, пока тот сорвется с места, чтобы бежать и попытаться исправить ошибки, но Плисецкий словно приклеивается к бортику, наблюдая, как другие фигуристы отрабатывают прыжки.

Содержание не в силах описать обеспокоенное выражение лица Юрия.

— Ты хочешь спросить что-то еще? — мягко интересуется Виктор и наблюдает за тем, как лицо мальчика кривится, а внутри его происходит борьба, словно он не может сформулировать вопрос.

— Когда ты, — начинает Юрий, а потом замолкает, хмурясь. Он делает неопределенный жест рукой. — На льду, — пробует снова. — Когда ты на льду, ты удивителен.

Виктор тупо моргает. Это был комплимент? Но он всё равно широко улыбается:

— Спасибо.

— Я не закончил, — хмурится Юрий. — Ты просто удивителен. — Мальчик снова замолкает, и на лице его отражаются все чувства. — Так почему, когда ты катаешься, ты так печален?

Ах. Виктор улыбается. Маски спали, и всё стало на свои места. Холод, идущий ото льда, просачивается под кожу, и он притворяется дурачком, обращаясь к Юрию:

— Я не знаю. Возможно, это всё от выступления. Я не думаю о том, что чувствую, когда выхожу на лед. — Он улыбается. — А ты думаешь, Юрий?

— Хах, — снова хмурится фигурист. — Наверное, тоже не думаю.

Юрий спрыгивает с бортика, направляясь к катку. Их разговор окончен. Виктор хмыкает и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на людей, скользящих по льду. В голове тут же слышатся отголоски похвалы мамы, но Виктор делает вид, что не замечает их.

***

Виктор приобретает сумасшедшую репутацию среди сообщества фигуристов, легко взбегает по карьерной лестнице и удобно устраивается прямо на вершине. Люди тут же «демонизируют» его устремленность к победе. Они называют его эгоистом. Очаровательным нарциссом. Плейбоем. Он очень много флиртует, но никогда ничего не обещает, забирает сердца и ничего не дает взамен.

Несмотря на это, Виктор улыбается так широко, что сводит челюсть. Он играет роль. Он вспоминает о своем обещании матери, и говорит себе, что не должен никому ничего объяснять.

Виктор ни перед кем не должен оправдываться.

***

Вспышки фотокамер сегодня особенно ярки и угрожают вконец ослепить его, журналисты беспощадны как никогда, но Виктору на них наплевать. Он сдержал обещание, данное маме. Ему двадцать семь лет, у него пять медалей Гран При старшей группы за пазухой, и все ждут его ухода на «покой».

Они сами распространяют слухи.

— Какие виды вы имеете на следующий сезон? — в ходе пресс-конференции спрашивает репортер, и Виктор расплывается в обворожительной улыбке, стараясь выиграть немного времени. Я не знаю, хочется сказать. Если честно, завоевав это золото, Виктор чувствует, что потерял кое-что важное. Что ему теперь делать, после выполнения давнего обещания?

— Я все еще думаю о своих дальнейших действиях, — расплывчато отвечает он журналистам. — Я поговорю об этом с моим тренером.

— Виктор Никифоров, вы всё ещё холостяк, верно? — доносится с задних рядов — достаточно громко, чтобы развить из этой фразы сенсацию. Виктор не удивлен; когда нужно, пресса бывает бесцеремонна. — Вы планируете остепениться в ближайшее время?

Все репортеры в миг прислушиваются и пристально впиваются в него взглядами. Виктор тихо вздыхает и легко-легко улыбается, а затем прикрывает глаза почти наполовину — он знает, что это делает его «опасно» неотразимым и очаровательным одновременно.

— Почему же? — томно говорит он, растягивая слова. — Это предложение?

Толпа захлебывается в истерике, и вспышки фотокамер становятся по-настоящему жестокими. Похоже, они вообще не понимают, что Виктор так и не ответил на их вопрос.

Фигурист подмигивает, позволяя СМИ состряпать очередную небылицу.

***

Когда они уже собираются покинуть это место, Виктор замечает _его_.

Темные волосы, широкие карие глаза и бледная, как снег, кожа. Виктор помнит его имя — Юри-кактамдальше. Представитель Японии. Юрий уже обругал мальчика не очень хорошими словами, потому что их имена звучат почти одинаково. Лично Виктор не может понять, почему. Юри-кактамдальше кажется достаточно безобидным, особенно если учесть его фигуру, сильно выделяющуюся среди тонких фигуристов. Он выглядит как самый обычный парень, и есть что-то в его глазах, напоминающее Виктору о тепле…

Но не суть. Виктор замечает его взгляд и понимает, что парень его фанат. Как чемпион и будущий тренер, Никифоров дружелюбно улыбается и спрашивает:

— Фото на память? Конечно.

Виктор сожалеет о том, что сказал, едва слова слетают с губ. Карие глаза резко грустнеют, в них мелькает разочарование, и это отражается на состоянии Виктора. В его жизни были только одни карие глаза (мамы), и они всегда светились от счастья. Улыбка сползает с лица Виктора. Юри резко отворачивается от него, быстро пробираясь к выходу, и Виктор чувствует иррациональное желание бежать за ним, несмотря на отсутствие достойной для этого причины.

Он смотрит, как Юри растворяется в дали, и это будет настоящим чудом, если он увидит эти карие глаза еще раз.

***

И он видит.

Виктор снова видит их самым неожиданным образом. Он чувствует себя странно, нажимая «play» и вглядываясь в видео с YouTube. Маккачин вьется вокруг его ног и довольно визжит, когда хозяин опускает руку, почесывая собаку за ухом.

Кацуки Юри — так его зовут — катает хореографию Виктора.

Вначале Виктор анализирует его технику, как и любой сведущий в теории фигурист. Критическим, замечающим все ошибки взглядом он следит, как Юри прыгает четверные, крутит вращения и плавно исполняет дорожки шагов.

Ничего.

Виктор понимает: невероятно, но факт — Юри исполняет его хореографию так же хорошо, как делает это он сам. Но учитывая то, как Юри выступал на финале Гран При в том году… Это правда один и тот же человек? Да, он не видел этого выступления вживую, но на льду Юри смотрится великолепно. Одетый во все черное, он подобен чернилам, растекающимся по белому холсту.

Видео заканчивается крупным планом лица Юри, и Виктор чувствует себя так, будто у него выбило весь воздух из легких.

Боже мой, какой же Юри красивый.

Длинные черные ресницы отбрасывают тени на пухлые щеки, когда Юри прикрывает глаза, и Виктор видит, как разглаживается его лицо, когда он будто парит по льду, делает плавные движения руками, танцуя будто под только ему слышимую музыку. Однако вместо горя на лице Юри появляется нежная улыбка. Вместо боли, когда Юри открывает глаза, Виктор видит счастье. Сейчас он подобен ангелу.

Тепло заполняет Виктора, расцветает в его груди и разливается по всему телу. Удивительно, он думает. Виктор не чувствовал этого тепла с тех пор, как мама наблюдала за его последним выступлением.

Виктор пересматривает видео.

И снова.

И снова.

И снова.

В конце концов, телефон предупреждает о том, что его нужно зарядить и гаснет. И Виктор чувствует себя так, будто потерял самое дорогое, что есть на свете.

Он знает, что будет делать.

***

— Ю-юри-и-и, — нараспев тянет Виктор и встает из горячей воды, протягивая руку чернявому мальчику, пока по телу ручейками стекает вода, — с сегодняшнего дня я буду твоим тренером.

Он расплывается в очаровательной улыбке, но его глаза полны решимости. Это чуть-чуть слишком, но Виктор знает, что этот метод всегда работает безотказно. — Я заставлю тебя выиграть финал Гран При.

Виктор подмигивает, и в этот момент удивленное выражение на лице Юри просто изумительно.

— Чт...— задыхается Юри, его лицо красное от румянца. — Что?!

Вместо того, чтобы упасть в обморок, как ожидал Виктор, Юри издает вопль умирающего животного и вылетает из горячих источников прежде, чем Виктор успевает что-нибудь сказать.

Виктор медленно моргает.

Хорошо. Что может быть лучше.

***

Юри так мило прыгает вокруг него, истерит и нервничает, что Виктора тянет подразнить его еще и еще. Когда у Виктора хорошее настроение, он называет его «поросенок-чан» и держит за руку, расспрашивая Юри, есть ли у него человек, который ему нравится. Кацуки так мило краснеет под его взглядом.

Однако это совсем не мило, что Юри постоянно убегает от него, держа дистанцию. Если Юри так и не позволит им поговорить с глазу на глаз, как Виктор сможет узнать его получше?

Хотя в глазах Юри Виктор видит… чудо. Несмотря на почти животный ужас Юри, когда Виктор пытается с ним заговорить, он продолжает тайком поглядывать на него, думая, что Виктор его не замечает. Виктор постоянно чувствует на себе этот взгляд карих глаз, и в груди разливается тепло.

На одной из утренних пробежек он ловит на себе неверящий взгляд Юри, полный, тем не менее, надежды. Виктор усиленно отводит глаза, чтобы Кацуки не понял, что он обнаружен, иначе непременно покраснеет и начнет суетиться. Так же сильно, как видеть его смущение, Виктору нравится ловить на себе благодарные взгляды. Он улыбается, слабо и немного болезненно.

Это первый раз, когда Виктор снова улыбается, просто ради улыбки, а не для того, чтобы от него отстали.

***

Перед выступлением на соревнованиях с Юрио (Так Виктор нежно поддразнивает мальчика — его так легко завести), Юри обнимает Виктора.

— Эм, — заикается Юри перед ним, нервничая до такой степени, что у него дрожат руки. Но не так сильно, когда он впервые узнал, что Виктор станет его тренером — теперь Юри набрался достаточно мужества, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом и выпалить: — Я буду самой вкусной в мире свиной котлетой! Пожалуйста, не спускай с меня глаз.

Это не удивляет Виктора: ни решительный тон, ни эта метафора со свиными котлетами. Это манера Юри вторгаться в личное пространство Виктора. А сейчас он слишком нервничает, чтобы думать, о чем говорит. Виктор настолько ошеломлен его порывом, что рефлекторно делает шаг назад, прежде чем Юри сжимает его в самых крепких в мире объятьях.

Виктор чувствует, как его накрывает теплом.

Юри упирается лбом в основание шеи Виктора; он так близко, что выбившиеся из прически черные прядки щекочут кожу.

— Обещай мне! — требует Юри, а Виктор слишком слаб, чтобы сказать что-то, кроме да.

— Конечно, — без раздумий отвечает Виктор, выдыхает прямо Юри в ухо. Он уже давно не был таким беззаботным и по-настоящему очаровательным, и Виктор рад, что Юри удалось снять с него маску. Он делает еще шаг вперед и шепчет:

— Я люблю свиные котлеты.

Это немного глупо, но Виктор надеется, что этого достаточно, чтобы выразить, насколько сильно он привязался к Юри.

Юри смущенно отпускает его, заливается румянцем, но так уверенно выходит на каток, что Виктор с трудом узнает эту мега-смущающуюся снежинку, с которой он познакомился несколько месяцев назад. Невероятное перевоплощение.

Музыка начинается и постепенно достигает крещендо, и Юрий, бывший до этого на льду, перестает быть ослепительным. Дорожки шагов Юри ошеломительны и будто пропитаны электричеством, руки напряжены, но двигаются плавно словно под одному ему известную музыку. Юри танцует, заглушая крики толпы, сейчас для него существует только он, музыка и лед под ногами, как будто это просто выступление лично для Виктора. Юри катается с улыбкой на лице, он счастлив, и Виктор не устает поражаться тому, насколько шикарен этот человек.

Великолепно, хочет гордо закричать Виктор, если честно, немного отдышавшись. Потрясающе. Замечательно. Удивительно.

Блестяще, Юри, хочет сказать Виктор, перекрикивая аплодисменты публики, просто гениально.

Когда Виктор подходит, чтобы поздравить Юри с победой и обнять, тот первым делом отшатывается назад и с серьезным видом спрашивает:

— Так ты будешь тренировать меня, правда? Ты останешься, Виктор? Ты останешься.

Виктор коротко смеется. Юри тяжело дышит, на его щеках алеет румянец. Наверное, по его венам до сих пор течет адреналин, и он не может осознать, что только что принял решения за Виктора.

***

Чуть попозже, этим же вечером, Виктор набирает номер Юрия.

— Привет, Юрио.

— Не звони мне!

Виктор только смеется. Он качает головой и спрашивает:

— Почему ты уехал так внезапно? Даже не попрощался.

— Мое выступление было разочаровывающим, — отвечает Юрий. — Кроме того, мы оба знали, что ты будешь тренировать миску со свиными котлетами. Я просто зря терял время. — Кажется, он искренне расстроен, что Виктор не сможет помочь ему, но всё еще продолжает ругаться.

— Твое выступление было одним из самых лучших среди всех, что я когда-либо видел, — говорит Виктор. — Прыжки просто безупречны. Ты покорил зрителей…

— Это ведь не разбор моего выступления, — отрезает Юрий. — Я знаю, что мог бы откатать лучше.

Виктор вздыхает. Такой упрямый мальчик.

— Мог бы, — наконец смягчается он. Юрий пытается спрятать дрожащий голос и покрасневшие глаза, но у него не получается. — И ты будешь, — добавляет Виктор, как он надеется, обнадеживающим тоном. — Ты будешь лучшим, Юрий.

Юрий всхлипывает и трясет телефоном.

— Ты счастлив там, — произносит он, немного озадачивая Виктора.

— Я… да. Нет, — мнется Виктор, а затем продолжает: — Я не знаю, Юра.

Юрий фыркает. Их разговор затихает на мгновение.

— Скажи свинине, что я желаю ему удачи, — Юрий говорит через некоторое время, и Виктор усмехается. — Но это не значит, что когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, я не размажу его по льду!

— Я передам. И Юрий… — Виктор позволяет себе слегка улыбнуться, все еще немного болезненно. — Ты так быстро растешь… Я горжусь тобой.

— Ладно, хорошо, — ворчит Юрий. Если бы Виктор не знал его лучше, то подумал бы, что мальчику неловко. — Но ты нарушил свое обещание! Я не прощу тебя за это, ублюдок!

— Позвони мне, — просит Виктор и легко усмехается. — И да, я очень скучаю по России.

— Да, да. Пока, старпер.

***

На льду Виктор превращается в такого неумолимого и беспощадного тренера, что сам себе удивляется.

Тренируя сурово и строго, он подводит Юри к очередной планке и не устает оттачивать выступление до мелочей.

— Коряво! — цыкает Виктор, когда Юри не попадает в такт; его взгляд сужается до размеров фигуры на льду. — Ты в ужасной форме, Юри! Давай заново!

Несмотря на то, что катается уже несколько часов, Юри упрямо стискивает зубы, вытирает со лба пот и кричит:

— Да!

Виктора удивляет, насколько Юри упорный. Для кого-то столь робкого и застенчивого на первый взгляд, Юри оказывается очень решительным и прилежным учеником, использующим любые критические замечания как мотивацию к самосовершенствованию.

Юри заходит на прыжок еще раз, плавно и резко, постепенно наращивая обороты, и выполняет четверной сальхов. Виктор задерживает дыхание.

Из-под лезвий коньков вылетают кусочки льда, когда фигурист приземляется, все еще шатко, но уже увереннее, чем в прошлый раз. Юри облегченно смеется и смотрит туда, где стоит, скрестив руки на груди и ухмыляясь, Виктор. Весь его вид выражает одно: смотри только на меня, Виктор.

И Виктор смотрит.

Он не может оторвать взгляд от растрепанных темных волос и легкой улыбки, от тяжело вздымающейся груди и мягкого румянца. Виктор наконец-то выдыхает, улыбается и хлопает в ладоши:

— Отлично, Юри! Уже лучше! Давай заново!

Когда Виктор снова задирает планку, Юри терпеливо тренируется, пока не преодолевает её. Это бодрит. Страсть Юри к катанию на коньках, заставляет Виктора поверить, что его поспешное решение бросить Юрия и лететь в Японию, было правильным.

Чтобы оставить всё позади и начать с чистого листа.

***

Отношения Юри и Виктора вне льда — это совсем другая история.

Теперь, когда Виктор официально решает остаться в Японии, чтобы быть тренером Юри, он обнаруживает, что бездельничать, узнавая и исследуя все новые и незнакомые вещи, которые только может предложить другая страна, очень весело. Особенно если тащишь Юри за руку. Они уже были на водопадах, где Юри и Юрий медитировали перед выступлением, и в храме, а потом рискнули зайти в замок Хасецу ради отчаянно умолявшего об этом Виктора, сильно желающего узнать, как выглядят изнутри домики ниндзя.

(Оказавшись внутри, Виктор пытается красться как ниндзя — а Юри еще не слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы называть придурком.), потому что получается у того не очень. 

Они ходят на пляж; Юри показывает Виктору место, где он и его старшая сестра Мари собирали красивые раковины, чтобы сделать ожерелье и повесить его на шею; а еще они идут на ближайший рыбный рынок, где Виктор делает селфи с забавной рыбкой, пока их не обнаруживает продавец и не кричит, что фотографироваться с товаром, не покупая его, запрещено. Юри заканчивает все тем, что покупает рыбу и говорит Виктору, что мама приготовит из нее Сашими.

На выходных Юри устраивает своему тренеру экскурсию по местам, где он вырос, показывает местный парк и приводит Виктора в танцевальную студию Минако. А еще они посещают базар на окраине города, и Виктор закупается сувенирами. Он приобретает две футболки: один свитшот с пуделем для себя и другой, на котором напечатано «Ice Ice Baby», для Юри.

Юри тут же становится багровым и наотрез отказывается носить это, но подарок принимает.

Однажды вечером Юри подходит к Виктору с привычно застенчивым выражением лица и садится рядом, в то время как тот терпеливо расчесывает густой мех Макаччина. Тренер бросает взгляд на своего подопечного. Ледяные голубые глаза смягчаются, на губах появляется улыбка, которую Виктор дарит Юри, прежде чем вернуться к вычесыванию пуделя. Юри, как обычно, краснеет. Ах, этот румянец портит его чудесные щеки.

— Юри, — говорит Виктор спустя минуту тягостного молчания и поворачивается к парню. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Я хотел бы, — говорит Юри тихо, терзая нижнюю губу, и Виктору хочется провести по ней пальцем. — У тебя есть планы на вечер?

Виктор задумчиво хмыкает и смотрит на пуделя.

— Мои планы ограничиваются вычесыванием Маккачина… Да, думаю, я свободен.

— Отлично! — восклицает Юри, и его глаза зажигаются от восторга. — Хочешь пойти со мной на свидание?

Виктор вопросительно приподнимает брови. Он не готов был это услышать. Не так быстро, по крайней мере.

На это уходит доля секунды, и Юри вдруг понимает, что он только что предложил. Его руки трясутся, он отшатывается от Виктора. Заикается, чтобы побыстрее уточнить, что же он имел в виду:

— Н-нет… Нет, нет, нет, подожди! Это не то, что я имел в виду. Я бы никогда... то есть не никогда бы, но… я не прошу тебя идти со мной. В общем, это не то, что я пытался сказать…

Виктор хихикает прежде, чем может себя остановить. Он не это имел в виду, конечно. Но смотреть на то, как Юри пытается объясниться, — это как наблюдать за крушением поезда (очень милого поезда).

Когда Виктор смеется, Юри замолкает. Краска заливает лицо и шею, и Юри сдавленно каркает:

— Палатки с уличной едой.

— Что там забыли палатки с уличной едой? — с ухмылкой интересуется Виктор.

— Я хотел спросить тебя, не хочешь ли ты пойти со мной и увидеть ночной рынок, — в конце концов выдавливает Юри, обрадованный тем, что он, наконец, может говорит связными обращениями. — Там много палаток, где продают отличную уличную еду, и я знаю, как сильно ты хочешь попробовать что-то новое…

У Виктора перехватывает дыхание на слове «уличная еда».

— Как такояки? — спрашивает он с нетерпением и в одно мгновение садился на пол. Виктору всегда было интересно, каково это блюдо на вкус. Маккачин лает в знак протеста против резких скачков и, фыркнув, скатывается с колен хозяина. — А рамен?

— Да, — улыбается Юри, — как такояки и рамен. Хочешь пойти?

— Да! — Виктор встает и тянет парня за собой. Юри смеется над его почти детским нетерпением. Виктор сразу устремляется к шкафу. — Пойдем прямо сейчас!

— Я пойду переоденусь, — всё так же с улыбкой говорит Юри. — Давай встретимся у входа через десять минут.

— Через пять! — поправляет его Виктор и передергивает плечами, стряхивая тонкую ткань, которую он на себя накинул. Юри чуть не получает микро-инфаркт при виде широкой спины Виктора и закрывает дверь так быстро, как может.

Этот вечер обещает быть одним из лучших в жизни Виктора.

Он говорит Юри забыть о своей диете на сегодняшний вечер. Завтра Кацуки пробежит на пару миль больше, но сегодня они попробуют блюдо из каждой палатки. Юри потакает его капризам с пораженным вздохом, а затем устремляется за почти бегущим между деревянными лавочками Виктором. Он хочет взять сразу всё, очарованный прекрасным ароматом готовящейся еды, что витает в воздухе. Всё вокруг заполнено криками торговцев и шкварчанием грилей. Глаза разбегаются от огромных анимированных вывесок к фонарям, которые висят повсюду.

Они покупают рамен.

И якисобу.

И кальмаров на гриле, и наполненные шоколадом тортики в виде рыбы, и чипсы, и что-то, на вкус похожее на блины с фасолью.

И такояки. 

— Vkusno! — восклицает удовлетворенный Виктор, откусывая от пирожка с осьминогом и закатывая глаза от божественного вкуса. — Это просто удивительно! Я мог бы есть это вечно!

— Ну, наверное, не вечно, — смеется Юри и еще раз напоминает Виктору, что лучше остановиться сейчас, если он не хочет лопнуть.

Прежде чем вернуться домой, Виктор уговаривает Кацуки распить с ним бутылку сакэ. Они сидят друг против друга за столом, Виктор наливает себе четвертый стакан, а Юри — второй. Сегодня теплее, чем вчера, но на улице всё равно свежо. Поеживаясь, Виктор чувствует, как приятно ледяной ветер охлаждает разгоряченное алкоголем лицо. Он смотрит на Юри и улыбается — в свете магазинных вывесок на удивление расслабленный парень выглядит потрясающе.

— Юри.

— Да? — оборачивается парень, когда слышит свое имя. Виктор чувствует, что следующий вздох застревает в горле. Юри ведь знает, как он прекрасен, правда?

— Расскажи мне о своей семье, — просит Виктор.

Он где-то наполовину уверен, что Юри вновь начнет краснеть и заикаться, отказываясь. Но тот закатывает глаза и, издав какой-то непонятный звук, начинает:

— Моя мама работала воспитателем в детском саду.

Виктор моргает, удивляясь, а затем неосознанно наклоняется ближе, пока Юри повествует о своей жизни и о дорогих ему людях.

Он рассказывает Виктору, как познакомились его родители, как его папа был владельцем семейной гостиницы и как он не разорился только благодаря чудесной кухне мамы; он рассказывает, как Мари слишком сильно опекала его, когда соседские дети дразнили его за то, что он занимается фигурным катанием; он рассказывает, как Минако смахивала с него пылинки, занимаясь с ним, и что именно она привела его на каток; немного смущаясь, делится тем, как они с Юко наблюдали за Виктором на финале Гран При среди юниоров — когда у него еще были длинные волосы, — а после мама Юри долго пыталась убедить сына, что тому длинные волосы ну никак не пойдут.

Виктор смеется над последней историей. Не так, как обычно смеется перед камерой, прессой и зрителями, от того смеха всегда словно болит горло.

Бутылка пустеет, и Виктор чувствует, что от алкоголя голова становится легкой-легкой, а плечи — словно избавляются от лишнего груза.

— Твоя семья — замечательные люди, — говорит Виктор Юри со всей искренностью, на которую только способен. — Я очень рад, что у тебя есть их поддержка.

Виктор слышит, как фыркает Юри. Обернувшись, он видит, что его подопечный широко улыбается, пытаясь не засмеяться, и Виктор впадает в легкое замешательство. Он немного перебрал, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы его слова заслужили такой реакции.

— Что? Что я такого сказал? — спрашивает он, и Юри улыбается еще шире.

Виктор щурится и наклоняет голову, чтобы лучше видеть Юри. Тот, как обычно, тушуется, шарахается назад, но улыбки с лица не стирает.

— Ты пьян? — спрашивает Виктор.

— Нет, — со смешком отвечает Юри. — А ты — да, Виктор. Твой акцент такой забавный.

— Ой, — медленно моргает Виктор. Оййй.

— Это настолько смешно, да? — спрашивает он на следующий день, полагая, что его акцент просто ужасен, и Юри, словно ломаясь, хватается за живот, складывается пополам и заливается беззаботным и безудержным смехом. Несмотря на то, что смеются над ним, Виктор улыбается, глядя на трясущегося от удовольствия Юри.

— Нет, как-то по-другому, особенно, — наконец, задыхаясь, говорит Юри. Он ухмыляется в последний раз, и Виктор легко качает головой. — Ты особенный, Виктор.

— Ты особенный, Юри, — произносит Виктор за неимением лучшего ответа. Глаза внезапно наливаются тяжестью, и он позволяет себе просто рухнуть на Юри, кладя голову ему на плечо. Голубые глаза вновь закрыты, и Виктор лепечет: — Ты особенный, Юри.

То, как Юри переступает с ноги на ногу, чтобы поудобнее уместить вес Виктора на себе, только доказывает его предположение. Юри не пытается сделать что-то еще, что сделали бы другие люди, упади им на плечо Виктор Никифоров. Он не пытается положить руку Виктору на плечо или обнять его за шею. Хотя Виктор уверен, что Юри снова краснеет, но не пытается оттолкнуть его. Юри просто… позволяет ему быть.

Виктор не знает, как озвучить то, что он _благодарен_ ему.

Когда они возвращаются в гостиницу, Виктор падает на свой футон, даже не меняя одежды. Его кровать похожа на облако. И он спит спокойно, без сновидений.

***

Они очень много касаются друг друга.

Рука руки, когда Юри передает миску, руку на плечо Юри, когда Виктор встает с пола, колено к колену, когда Юри, скрестив ноги, сидит рядом с ним, Виктор тычет его в щеку, когда хочет высказать свое мнение. Виктор рад видеть, что Юри постепенно притирается к нему, сокращая дистанцию, умышленно или нет, но для Виктора иметь возможность приблизиться к Кацуки — уже достаточно.

Виктор понимает, почему люди находят Юри заурядным — если честно, Виктор тоже сначала так думал, — но если присмотреться детальнее, то, Боже Мой, Юри просто замечательный. Виктор не может наглядеться на его улыбки, честное и искреннее выражением лица, волнение, с которым он рассказывает о фигурном катании или еде; в его глазах мелькает нечто большее, чем восхищение, когда он касается Виктора, словно тот — его главная мечта.

Если с тобой происходит такое, Юри, — думает Виктор, и на его лице расцветает улыбка, когда он наблюдает за тем, как Юри пялится на него, хотя Минако сидит рядом и что-то быстро-быстро рассказывает, — то как же я должен смотреть на тебя? Как на солнечный свет, наверное.

Внутри Виктора — глубокая боль, мучительная. Юри, почти не мигая, нежно смотрит на него, и на душе становится так тепло, что хочется плакать. Мое маленькое солнышко, думает он, мое Solnishka.

Виктор ничего не может с собой поделать. Он вспыхивает ослепительной улыбкой, которая по-прежнему влияет на Юри сильнее самого откровенного флирта.

— Ты такой миленький, когда смотришь на меня, Юри.

Эффект моментальный. Юри пугается и давится не проглоченным куском еды, краснеет даже сильнее, чем когда застал Виктора в источниках, смотрит в сторону, смотрит куда угодно, только не на Виктора. Когда Юри отворачивается, Виктор чувствует расползающийся холодок, но сейчас он хотя бы может дышать без желания разодрать себе горло.

— Прости! — заикается Юри, произнося извинения, нагло перебивая учительницу балета. Похоже, он хочет провалиться под землю. — Я не понимаю, что со мной произошло!..

Виктор чувствует себя немного паршиво. Зачем он снова смутил парня, когда тот только начал привыкать к нему и сидеть рядом, не стесняясь? Похоже, Юри снова придется притираться к Виктору, и это ужасно.

Виктор трясет головой, отгоняя мысли, и хитро улыбается:

— Восхитительно!

Кацуки пищит, намертво приклеившись к полу.

Рядом с ним Минако издает раздраженный стон и бормочет себе под нос:

— Иисусе, да уединитесь уже.

***

Как оказалось, пребывание в Японии нисколько не ослабило поселяющуюся в его сердце боль, когда Виктор ступает на лед. Каток здесь поменьше, чем тот, на котором он занимался в России, и тише тоже. Помимо хозяев ледового катка Хасецу, Виктор здесь один. Он лениво катается по кругу и, постепенно сужаясь к центру, закрывает глаза, позволяя привычному холоду окружить его и просочиться под кости.

На льду он чувствует себя так же одиноко, как и прежде, независимо от местонахождения.

Виктор делает то, что он делает лучше всего.

Он танцует; лезвия на ногах скользят очень гладко и каждое вращение, каждый разворот, каждое движение руки он катает под стук своего сердца. Виктор слышит голос своей матери, путешествующий через воспоминания: «Я так горжусь тобой, солнышко», — и тяжкий груз печали поселяется в груди фигуриста. Как же это знакомо.

Виктор выполняет вращение, холод, сейчас особенно резкий и беспощадный, задувает в лицо, когда он крутится, игнорируя слезы, катящиеся из глаз вниз, по щекам.

Виктор вращается и вращается, стирая остальной мир.

Он катается, наверное, часами; и пока ноги скользят по льду, он чувствует, как застывает время.

Виктор катается, и крутит вращение, и прыгает, пока ноги не просят отдыха, грудь не поднимается и опускается вместе с болью, а легкие не горят от усилий. Его лицо мокрое от слез и от пота, стекающего по лбу, и Виктор стирает их, жестко проведя ладонями по щекам.

Когда он растерянно оглядывается, то видит Юри, прислонившегося к бортику и наблюдающего за ним. Обалдевший, Виктор минуту пялится на него.

— Юри, — говорит Виктор в знак приветствия, и парня окутывает знакомая робость.

— Прости, что прерываю тебя, — застенчиво говорит Юри, пока Виктор медленно приближается к нему. — Ю-чан позвонила мне. Она сказала, что ты здесь с утра, скоро закрытие, а ей неловко тебя беспокоить.

— Конечно… Ах, спасибо.

Виктор забирает из рук Юри бутылку с водой и старается не пить слишком жадно. Только сейчас он понимает, большими глотками поглощая воду, насколько у него сухое горло.

— Тебе понравилось наблюдать за мной, Юри?

— Я… Да. — Юри смотрит себе под ноги, ему неловко, что Виктор разоблачил его. Виктор улыбается, глядя на знакомый румянец, расцвечивающий щеки. — Ты блестяще катаешься, Виктор.

Виктор благодарно улыбается.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — секундой позже спрашивает Юри и замолкает. Виктор поднимает голову, голубые глаза спокойны, а на лице нейтральное выражение. У Юри же наоборот озабоченное выражение лица и волнующиеся карие глаза.

— Я чувствую себя превосходно, — усмехается Виктор так, будто Юри — репортер. — Но я тронут твоей заботой, Ю-юри-и-и-и-и.

Вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, покраснеть, если с ним говорит Виктор, Юри недоверчиво вскидывает брови и сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Он смотрит, и Виктор чувствует, что немного разочарован.

— Ладно, — говорит Юри, меняя тему просто так. Виктор чувствует, как лед сжимает когти вокруг сердца, и это больно.

— Юри…

Юри отворачивается прежде чем Виктор может продолжить и смотрит через плечо, чтобы ободряюще улыбнуться Виктору. Не беспокойся об этом, значит его улыбка, и Виктор чувствует себя еще более ужасно, потому что оттолкнул Юри. Снова.

— Пойдем домой, Виктор.

***

На следующих выходных Юри вдруг садится рядом с Виктором и спрашивает:

— Ты можешь научить меня говорить по-русски?

Виктор удивленно смотрит на Юри, а Юри серьезно смотрит на Виктора.

— Ой? — Виктор ухмыляется, очарованный его просьбой, и уточняет, немного поддразнивая. — Ты хочешь выучить russkiy, Юри?

— Да, — кивает Юри, вспыхнув от томного голоса Виктора. Виктор очень рад снова видеть, как он суетится, не зная, куда девать глаза. — Пожалуйста, научи меня.

— Ладно! — Виктор бодро подпрыгивает в кресле и резко приближает свое лицо к Юри. Они тратят весь день на импровизированный урок русского, Виктор рассказывает общие приветственные фразы на своем языке и попутно ностальгирует: очень приятно наконец выговаривать любимые и родные слова. Он говорит слово, затем дважды его перевод на русский, а потом просит Юри повторить за ним.

Юри повторяет так хорошо, как только может, проговария незнакомые слова и смешно морща лицо, концентрируясь, когда язык пытается не запутаться во всех этих согласных, сливающихся друг с другом. Некоторые слова Юри учит без особых трудностей, другие заставляют Виктора хорошо повеселиться.

Виктор учит его, как сказать по-русски «да», «нет», «привет», «доброе утро», «добрый день», «пожалуйста» и «спасибо». Обнаглев, он даже рассказывает Юри, как правильно материться по-русски (конечно, не говоря Юри, что это маты). И когда Юри сосредоточенно говорит: «trakhat» », Виктор смеется так долго и громко, что Юри начинает волноваться.

— Что я сказал? — помертвев, спрашивает Юри, и Виктор ехидно качает головой. На мгновение взглянув на лицо Юри, он закусывает губу, чтобы снова не заржать в голос. — Виктор, что ты заставил меня сказать?

— Chert vozʼmi, — ухмыляется Виктор, еле сдерживая смех. — Vy ocharovatelʼny, Yuuri.

— Что, что это значит? — растерянно причитает Юри, и Виктор полностью теряет контроль. Он смеется так сильно, смеется до тех пор, пока бока не начинают болеть, пока Юри не начинает бормотать себе под нос на японском, что он до сих пор не знает, что эти слова значат и, наверное, спросит об этом у Юрио.

Как только Виктор успокаивается, они продолжают занятие. И сколько Юри не умоляет, Виктор с игривой улыбкой отказывается сообщить ему перевод слова.

— Научи меня последнему слову, — просит Юри, когда они собираются заканчивать. Уже поздний вечер, а они с утра просидели в парке — Юри даже звонят родители, интересуясь, где они. Глаза Юри блестят словно золото в лучах заходящего солнца, когда он внимательно смотрит на Виктора. Это словно срывается с его губ бессознательно:

— Мое solnishka, — выдыхает Виктор, позволяя себе слабость, и наблюдает за тем, как Юри шепотом повторяет слово, сердце бьется где-то в горле.

— Мое solnishka, — повторяет Юри, уставившись на Виктора, а Виктор кивает головой и болезненно сглатывает. Юрий снова говорит «Мое solnishka», не обращая внимания на сбитое дыхание Виктора, чье сердце бешено сжимается и разжимается.

— Скажешь мне, что оно значит? — спрашивает Юри.

Виктор усмехается, растягивая губы в хрупкой, как стекло, улыбке, которая вот-вот померкнет. В глазах Юри прибывает беспокойства.

— Мое маленькое солнышко, — мягко и хрипло переводит Виктор, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. Он смотрит вперед, смаргивая боль, накопившуюся где-то позади глаз, и добавляет: — Так, прежде чем умерла, называла меня мама.

— Мне жаль, — выдыхает Юри. Виктор снова вздыхает и медленно бредет по дороге.

Юри ничего не говорит, подходит к Виктору ближе, чем обычно, и при каждом шаге легко дотрагивается до его ладони. Тяжесть в груди Виктора медленно отступает, комок в горле рассасывается все быстрее, когда рука касается теплой кожи Юри.

Домой они идут молча.

***

В день годовщины смерти мамы Виктор отменяет запланированную тренировку, говорит Юри не беспокоиться. Он уходит прежде, чем кто-то из семьи Кацуки, в том числе и сам Юри, успевает поинтересоваться, куда он направляется.

За те десять лет, что мамы нет рядом, это первый раз, когда Виктор не сможет навестить ее могилку. Хотя он знает, что это ужасно с его стороны, Виктор, как ни странно, чувствует облегчение. Он так сильно хочет вновь увидеть маму, что каждый раз, приходя на кладбище, чувствует себя так, будто она ушла только вчера, оставив его одного, не успев даже попрощаться. Это слишком больно, чтобы думать об этом.

Остаток дня Виктор бродит по Хасецу, слишком занятый, чтобы решить, куда он хочет на самом деле, к тому же, он недостаточно хорошо знаком с городом, чтобы не беспокоиться о том, что он может заблудиться и не найти дорогу обратно. Он идет в парк, потом к храму, совершает прогулку по пляжу, но надолго на одном месте не задерживается. Виктор знает, что Юри обязательно пойдет искать его в ближайшее время, и не хочет быть найденным. Он оказывается в центре города и попадает в ближайший бар, который открыт несмотря на ранний час, садится в темном углу и вежливо прекращает разговоры с теми, кто к нему обращается.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане, когда Виктор завороженно гоняет водку по стакану, лед громко стучит о стекло. Виктор делает щедрый глоток алкоголя, а затем все-таки достает телефон. Десять пропущенных от Юри и пять СМС от него же, два пропущенных от Минако и одно сообщение от Юрия.

Первым Виктор открывает сообщение от Юрия, просто из чистого любопытства. После того звонка, сделанного Виктором год назад, Юрий больше не пытался с ним связаться. Текст сообщения короток и, как всегда, глуповат, но прочитав его, Виктор окончательно ломается под напором боли и воспоминаний.

__**От: Юри (о)  
** Кому: Я  
Отправлено в 20:31  
Я сегодня посетил могилу твоей мамы для тебя, гад. Я думал, что ты хотя бы в Россию вернешься ради этого. Я ошибся. Я купил и положил белые лилии. Яков сказал, что ты всегда их покупал для нее.  
Береги себя, Виктор. 

Его пальцы дрожат, когда он набирает ответ.

__**Кому: Юри (о)  
** От: Я  
Отправлено в 20:36  
Спасибо, Юрий. Обязательно. 

Виктор кладет телефон назад, не в силах читать сообщения беспокоящегося о нем Юри, и в горьком вкусе водки топит свое горе. Она обжигает горло, и он чувствует, что ему холоднее, чем когда-либо.

Виктор пьет, пока не цепенеет окончательно.

***

Виктор не знает, как оказывается на ледовом катке.

Он смутно помнит, как платил за такси, отвезшее его сюда, однако он не совсем уверен, что это было на самом деле. Он помнит, что Юко-сан была рядом с ним, тревожно хлопоча вокруг, но когда Виктор оглядывается, то обнаруживает, что, кроме него, на катке никого нет. Так или иначе, Виктор успешно шнурует коньки с пятой из-за опьянения попытки, однако справедливо полагает, что ему всё ни по чем.

Ступив на лед, Виктор чувствует, как под кожу проникает холод, жестокий, но знакомый, и приветствует его. Его ноги движутся медленно, пока он пересекает каток без своей привычной грации. Виктор чувствует себя ужасно, как в первый раз, когда попробовал кататься, он еле держит равновесие, а конечности норовят разъехаться в разные стороны.

Виктор опасно шатается, когда лезвие застревает во льду, и из груди вырывается истеричный смешок, когда он думает, что может упасть. Я могу упасть и что-то сломать.

Когда он выполняет на льду случайные фигуры, лезвия коньков царапают холодную поверхность, и Виктор вспоминает, как мама крепко держала его маленькие ручки и своих ладонях, когда они вдвоем катались по кругу. Он вспоминает, как красива она была, держась на коньках так, будто в них и родилась. Виктор вспоминает, как тепло ему было.

Он слышит отголоски маминого голоса: «Если сейчас я отпущу тебя, ты сможешь удержаться на ногах без моей поддержки? Давай, попробуй. Для меня, Виктор?»

Я пытался, мама; Виктор морщится, выполняя вращение, достаточно быстро, чтобы размыть всё вокруг и спрятать, как жалко закрываются его глаза и текут по щеках слезы; я пытался так долго, но я так скучаю по тебе. Я не хочу больше кататься в одиночку.

Виктор откатывается прочь и пробует прыжок, несмотря на то, что перед глазами все размыто, он надеется, что сможет, наконец, забыться. Даже в его положении Виктор умудряется удержаться на ногах после тройного тулупа и четверного сальхова.

Виктор совсем закрывает глаза и катает, и прыгает, и вращается.

И он поскальзывается.

Виктор поскальзывается и падает; падает вниз, вниз, вниз, пока не достигает льда, жестко и неожиданно. Голубые глаза неверящие распахиваются. Вокруг становится всё холоднее и холоднее, Виктор водит голыми руками по белой толще льда и пытается осмыслить, что же только что произошло.

Это первый раз, когда Виктор падает на лед, катаясь на коньках, и он не знает, что делать.

Встань, твердит затуманенный алкоголем разум, когда кончики пальцев начинает щипать от холода, встань. Виктор честно пытается встать, поднимается на дрожащих руках, поднимается на ноги. Он чувствует себя, как желе, в которое ткнули пальцем. Волна паники грозит захлестнуть его. Он пытается снова и снова падает, и Виктор понимает, что не сумел убежать от холода. Не сумел уйти от одиночества, которое преследует его, где бы он ни был, даже если он думал, что оставил его позади.

— Виктор!

Виктор поворачивает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как поспешно к нему подъезжает Юри, тормозит и падает на колени рядом. Он пытается проморгаться, чтобы видеть, наконец, четко, пытается увидеть на лице Юри что-то, кроме огромного облегчения и скрытого беспокойства.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Юри таким тоном, какого Виктор от него никогда еще не слышал. Он в ужасе и немного зол, его голос тонок, дрожит. — Тебе больно? Ю-чан сказала мне, что ты напился и решил покататься, и она не смогла переубедить тебя.

— Юри, — невнятно говорит Виктор. — Я чувствую холод.

— Это потому, что ты лежишь на льду, — говорит Юри, пытаясь его наругать, но у него не выходит, его руки нежно и аккуратно поддерживают Виктора, помогая удержаться на ногах. Мир, кажется, вращается, когда Виктор моргает и снова едва не валится на лед, увлекая за собой Юри. — Будь осторожен, — говорит Юри и перекидывает его руку через плечо.

— Юри, — говорит Виктор снова, опустив голову парню на плечо. Он обнимает Юри за шею обеими руками, и юноша перестает двигаться. — Я чувствую холод. — Что-то в его голосе звучит по-другому, потому что после Юри делает глубокий вдох и наконец всё понимает.

— Ладно, — тихо, неуверенно говорит Юри. Он приобнимает Виктора за спину. — Ты действительно хочешь вернуться на каток? Может, уйдем?

Виктор качает головой — такое незначительное движение, но в висках начинает ломить.

— Нет, — выдыхает Виктор. Он напряжен, и Юри обнимает его крепче. — Я хочу кататься.

— Ладно, — соглашается Юри. — Могу я покататься с тобой?

Виктор кивает.

— Пожалуйста.

Юри отталкивается одной ногой, и они медленно скользят по льду, Виктор держится так хорошо, как только может. Они катаются петлями и кругами, вычерчивают на льду узоры лезвиями коньков, и каток спокойно сохраняет их, и они сочетаются с их дыханием и шелестом коньков, разрезающих лед.

Вот так, согнув шею и обняв Юри за спину как можно крепче, словно ища защиты, Виктор дышит свободнее. Лед по-прежнему холоден, как и всё вокруг них, но под рукой Виктора тепло, когда он играет с короткими темными прядками на затылке Юри.

— Тебе все еще холодно, Виктор? — нежно шепчет Юри ему на ухо. Его объятья становятся крепче, когда он кружит Виктора по льду, кружит и кружит, и это на самом деле удивительно.

— Нет, — отвечает Виктор. Он чувствует себя так тепло, теплее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Глаза снова начинают болеть, уже сильнее, и как Виктор не старается, он не может сморгнуть эту боль. Когда он начинает сопеть, Юрий напрягается и пытается отстраниться.

Виктор паникует.

— Нет, — начинает он, но слова застревают в горле и не позволяют говорить вслух, душат его, не отпускают. Юри, пожалуйста, не отпускай.

Юри отстраняется, чтобы увидеть лицо Виктора; и когда он делает это, сердце Виктора замирает и словно ломается.

— О, Виктор, — выдыхает Юри, как будто говоря, бедняжка; у него такое страдальческое и обезумевшее выражение лица, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы вытереть катящиеся по щекам Виктора слезы… Его прикосновение такое ласковое и домашнее, а глаза нежные-нежные, что Виктор думает, будто никогда и не знал холода в своей жизни.

Что-то в нем ломается.

Уродливое рыдание вырывается из горла, такое смешное и позорное, непригодное для толпы, СМИ, журналистов. Это не похоже на тихие слезы, которые он самостоятельно научился прятать во время выступлений. Виктор не может остановить шумную икоту; и когда он пытается спрятать лицо в ладонях, Юри осторожно отводит их в сторону, вторгается в его личное пространство, чтобы снова стать чуточку ближе.

— Юри, — задыхается Виктор, хватаясь за талию парня, желая спрятаться за него. — Юри…

— Все нормально, — говорит Юри самым успокаивающим тоном и гладит Виктора по волосам, когда тот снова заходится рыданиями. — Я здесь, Виктор. Я здесь. Все нормально.

— Не отпускай, — умоляет Виктор. Он закрывает голубые глаза и прячет лицо в основании шеи Юри, сосредоточившись на тепле вокруг него. Он больше не один. — Не отпускай, Юри.

— Никогда.

Виктор падает.

Но на этот раз Юри здесь, рядом, и помогает ему встать.

***

Через две недели тренировок у Юри наконец получается идеальное приземление после четверного сальхова.

— Блестяще, Юри! — кричит Виктор от бортика, на котором сидит и смотрит за попытками Юри; с середины катка доносится смех, глаза Юри блестят от счастья, и у Виктора на мгновение перехватывает дыхание. — Давай заново!

После трех более успешных прыжков, прыжков, прыжков и еще раз прыжков их отработка подходит к концу. Виктор подъезжает к Юри на середине катка, где тот шнурует коньки, очаровательно улыбается, когда Юри поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Эм, Виктор? — спрашивает Юри, посмеиваясь, чтобы скрыть нервы, и на его щеках вырастает румянец. — Ты что-то хотел сказать?

— Ты великолепен, — искренне говорит Виктор, хвалит, и улыбка становится шире, когда Юри краснеет еще сильнее. — Похоже, тяжелый труд окупается, Solnishka.

— Ладно, хорошо… Я имею в виду… — заикается Юри и смотрит в сторону. Он глубоко вздыхает, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем нервно улыбнуться Виктору. — Без тебя бы я не справился. С-спасибо.

— Кажется, тебе сегодня непросто, — замечает Виктор, и Юри в ту же секунду доказывает, что он прав, когда тихо-тихо пищит, как мышь. Он подкатывается ближе и наклоняется — так близко, что их носы соприкасаются, и Виктор чувствует тепло, исходящее от багрового лица Юри. Чисто умышленно, Виктор прикрывает глаза, чтобы ресницы отбрасывали тень на щеки, а глаза казались томными, и смотрит на Юри в упор.

— Почему ты нервничаешь, Юри? — приглушенно спрашивает Виктор, с интересом наблюдая, как карие глаза устремляются в пол, а затем резко поднимаются и в упор глядят на Виктора.

— Из-за этого, — шепчет Юри — вот и все предупреждение, которое получает Виктор, прежде чем Юри резко сокращает разрыв между ними и губами прижимается к губам Виктора, так нежно, что сердце тает. Он опускает руки ниже, приобнимая Юри за бедра, и Виктор слегка стонет, когда чувствует пальцы Юри в своих волосах.

— Мое Solnishka, — вздыхает Виктор, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. Улыбка становится шире. Как же долго он этого ждал. — Какой же ты трусливый.

— О. Мой. Бог, — полушепчет-полукричит Юри и вырывается из его объятий, совершенно красный и счастливый. Он прячет лицо в ладонях. — Я не могу поверить, что сделал это. — Он издает вопль умирающего кита, как и в день их первый встречи в источниках, и Виктор смеется. — Не могу поверить, что поцеловал тебя.

— Неужели? — соблазнительно ухмыляется Виктор и смотрит на Юри таким взглядом, будто сейчас его съест. — Может быть, я помогу тебе поверить.

Виктор берет Юри за подбородок и, наклонившись, целует его, снова и снова, и снова, и снова, пока Юри практически не отрывает его от себя. Они оба ухмыляются и краснеют. Но Виктору тепло.

Лед вокруг него всё так же холоден, но Виктор чувствует тепло, яркое, граничащее с счастьем.

И это хорошо.

Всё хорошо.


End file.
